A fairy tale for the Digital age
by Reincarnated-senshi
Summary: *This takes place BEFORE The Digimon Movie that came out in NA and AFTER the 1st season of digimon* it's also a SoraXTai Fanfic ^.^


*This takes place BEFORE The Digimon Movie that came out in NA and AFTER the 1st season of digimon*  
  
disclaimer: I dont own Digimon.... Nuff' said  
  
  
  
Taiichi sat down by his computer and stretched a bit.Grabbing the blanket that lay over the compter.He hadnt used his comptuer for such a long time. It's been quite a while since the gang split up after all that had happened over the summer..  
  
His fingers tracing over the keyboard. It was  
  
amazng how much dust would gather up on his computer.  
  
His hand roamed over the moniter and patted off dust. His finger pressed against  
  
the button. He had turned it on.He pulled up a chair and layed back , it was weird  
  
being on a computer, he hadnt used one for quite a while. His feet resting on the side  
  
of computer table as he got comfy n the chair. His body propped into position  
  
as is hand layed on the cold surface of the mouse.  
  
his hand quickly clickered on the start button and went straight for the realplayer.  
  
Looking throught files to find old songs he would listen to.Finally he found one.  
  
A good song at it too, We Believe You by his favorite artsist "Peach Hips" .  
  
He cleard out everything he had on his computer...all those silly virtual games he was into in the past deleted. He had to start over now.  
  
He was going to highschool next year...of course that mweant..no more free wardrobe style.  
  
Yup a uniform would be assighned.  
  
But for now he was able to wear whatever he pleased. his eyes roamed over his older clothing.  
  
It was old. He needed something new this time well w mabey the next day he'd go shopping for a new look. too busy .  
  
Last summer.... He had those feelings...and everytime a girl passed by his hormones went all crazy-like.  
  
This Summer a lot of his friends kept pressuring him to go out Kae that time.  
  
But he just wasnt crazy about her in that sense. She's moving to Australia to live with her aunt.  
  
Tai sighed as he pressed his hand over his chin in deep thought. He had done everythng with the computer now.  
  
Still something felt like it needed to be ful-filled.  
  
He pressed his hands on the table lifting the chair he sat on from the ground to sit on it's two hindlegs.hmphf. " Icant seem to put my finger on it.  
  
.what was I suppose to do..." for quite a hile he sat there." I give-up mabey I'll remember later."  
  
forcing himself up from the chair he sat in. his room was awfully messy.  
  
Clothes thrown everywhere His goggles were in the fish tank next to  
  
his bed with a very depressing gold fish in it aswell.  
  
As he walked over to his bed he practically threw himself on it.  
  
He closed his eyes."What am I suppose to do?".  
  
A knock at the door suddenly brought him to reality as a figure  
  
burst into his room. "Hey brother, Can I use your computer?" there stood his  
  
younger sister. "yea I guess... hey is that my cd player?  
  
..ya know it's rude to take things that dont belong to you!  
  
especially since I've been looking for it."  
  
Tai mentioned as he glared at the dancing figure moving towards the comp.  
  
"Yea, I found it under the couch. without batteries none the less. "  
  
she shot a smile over at him as she sat herself comfy in  
  
his chair and quickly got down to business. "what do you need the comp.  
  
for anyways?" She took off the headphones and reached in for a stick  
  
of gum she had in her pocket. "I need to connect to the network and cheak my email...  
  
.Arisu is suppose to send me an important email." .  
  
Thats when Tai woke up. "Thats it! thats what I need to do! Hikari!  
  
You cant use the computer..I need to use it."  
  
"nandeste? Oneechan! you told me I could use it!"she quickly scolded him .  
  
"I'm not gettting up from here... I need to cheak my mail. I'll cheak yours if you want me to?"  
  
tai grunted a bit but then pulled himself up. "ok" .  
  
Hikari quickly found herself with no mail and fell in her on self pity.  
  
"hmphf.... ok well I'm gonna let you cheak your mail yourself  
  
...log out of my email for me..... and Tai, thanks for being paitent."  
  
Hikari moved out of the seat and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! Mom told me to tell you to clean your room,  
  
I kinda have to agree with her,bro. It is pretty bad in here. "she sniffed the air and wrinkled up her nose. "Really Tai...What is THAT smell?" she giggled out as she closed the door on her way out.  
  
Taiichi hopped off his bed and onto his chair quickly logging out off his sisters email and into his own.  
  
Quickly inserting his password and login name.  
  
  
  
Login name: Taiichi_super_dude12  
  
pass: *******  
  
  
  
It was a dorky user name. He'd HAVE to change it. but that wasnt the point at the moment.  
  
He had tocheak his mail....what if had nothing..... well  
  
then nothing to worry about right? NO--what if everyone forgot about him or  
  
no that cant be right..that would mean he is a friendless loser. these terrible things played right into his mind..... oy peer pressure..  
  
finally it logged him in. 5 new messages.5. Five!  
  
"THREE! oh my god three I have three messages! I got mail! I got mail!" Tai jumped up from his seat practically bouncing off the walls with glee. So excited and yet forgetting about the messages completely.  
  
He opened the door to his room rushing down the hall way of the apartment down to where his sisters room was. "hikari! I got mail! 5 messages!" waiting for her comment he waited .She quickly walked to the doot and smiled at her brother. She lifted her hand andpatted his . "Whoopie? why dont you cheak those messages out ne?" and slowly closed the door. "you have a point there."  
  
Quickly getting back to his room. He clicked his inbox. As the paged loaded he scanned the messages.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Inbox: 5 messages 1 new  
  
sender date Message Title  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- Sweet_Sora@Yahoo/jp.com 1/19/99 :)  
  
  
  
  
  
teen_wolves@hotmail.com 3/2/99 Yo, it's meYamato wanna hang out this Sat.  
  
  
  
  
  
teen_wolves@hotmail.com 3/7/99 Fag  
  
  
  
  
  
Pink_like_me@hellokitty.com 12/10/99 FYI: I'm leaving  
  
  
  
  
  
Free Coupons 12/11/99 Great offers for YOU,  
  
Taiichi_super_dude12 !  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
silence was my worst enemy....but all of these emails are kinda old except Mimi-chan and the junkmail of course. 


End file.
